Start of Percabeth
by cjharp
Summary: first fanfiction and really really really really crappy when it comes to summaries so read and review please
1. Percabeth starts

Chapter 1

**_I don't own PJO I ain't no Rick Riordan _**

This is my first fanfiction please review and enjoy

**Annabeth POV**

'NOOO'!

Jerking awake from a horrible dream, an overwhelming feeling of sharp pain spread across my lower shoulder. I groan in pain trying to look around for Percy, only to realize that his hand is holding mine. I look up to see he was sleeping upright in a wooden chair looking like Hell, which is not surprising considering the War going on.

'Percy', I groan, feeling the dryness of my throat.

He mumbles something under his breath and it sounds like 'I want pancakes for breakfast.'

I smile, then rub my hand against his causing him to wake up.

'Annabeth!' He gets up and grabs something off of the counter. He returns with some Nectar and puts the straw in my mouth. I drink some and instantly feel better.

'How do you feel?'

'Better. You look cute when you're worried.'

He nods then puts the Nectar on the table next to me. I look at him and even though his shirt is ripped and torn he has no cuts or bruises.

'How are you not cut or anything?' I asked him.

'I have the curse of Achilles remember Wise Girl?'

I roll my eyes and smile.

'Why did you take that knife for me?'

'I don't want you to get hurt because of me.'

'I know it sounds stupid but I had a feeling that you were in danger.'

'It's not stupid. You were right. That knife would have hit my Achilles spot. Besides, I would have done the same thing for you.'

'Why?'

'Because why?'

'Because... because... because...'

'Spit it out Percy!'

'Because I have feelings for you Wise Girl...'

My heart rises when I hear that.

'I don't want you to die on me Wise Girl.'

this is the end of chapter one. more on the way :)


	2. chapter 2

I don't own PJO I ain't no Rick Riordan

This is my first fanfiction please review and enjoy

Percy POV

"Oh my gods. Did I just say that out loud?" I think.

'Percy, there's something I need to tell you.' Annabeth says.

"Here it comes." I think bracing myself for the worst. "She doesn't like me in that way."

'Percy, I have feelings for you too.'

I smile. 'Annabeth Chase, will you...'

'Yes Perseus Jackson, I will go out with you.'

I leaned closer as she leaned forward and pressed my lips on hers.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'IT'S ABOUT TIME! HOLY HERA!' I heard Thalia scream in delight when we broke apart.

'Oh shut up, Pinecone Face.' I told her.

'That's it Seaweed Brain!'

She put her hand on my shoulder and gave me her Daughter of Zeus shock. Well tried to anyways (my curse of Achilles prevented me from getting shocked).

'Hey thals?' Annabeth asked.

'Yeah?'

'Go check on your Hunter's. I'm sure they need your help with something.'

'Yeah sure, whatever.' Thalia said rolling her eyes. 'You just want to spend time with Jackson alone.'

I rolled my eyes and told her to go away.

She walked away laughing.

Silena walked in after Thalia left. ' Why was Thalia laughing? It's weird to see her laughing.'

'Because she thinks I want to spend alone time with annabeth.' I said.

'Why would you and Annabeth want some alone time?'

'Because Percy and I are dating now.'

'Wait, hold up, seriously?'

'Yes, Annabeth and I are dating.' I said before kissing Annabeth.


	3. chapter 3

'FINALLY!!!!! I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOU. THE WHOLE APHRODITE CABIN HAS BEEN WAITING FOR *PERCABETH* TO BEGIN!'

'Percabeth?'

'Yeah your guy's shipname.'

'Oh.' I know great response but what else do you say to that?

Annabeth laughed at my response. Then Will Solace came in to look at Annabeth's injury.

'Oh. Umm. Annabeth don't freak out but the wound is poisoned. By the looks of it, Drakon poison to be exact.'

'You CAN heal her right?' I asked.

'All you need to do Annabeth is eat and drink this. You should be good after a good rest.' He handed her a large square of Ambrosia and a cup of Nectar.

I stayed by her side as she ate and drank the Nectar and Ambrosia. Then held her hand as she started to fall asleep.

'I will be here when you wake up Wise Girl. Sweet dreams.'

\--

I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry. The next chapter will be longer. Please review.


End file.
